


Merry Christmas

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Christmas AU, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Dress, M/M, Mostly Smut, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Niall Horan - Freeform, Riding, Rimming, Small fluff, Smut, Top Niall, cross dressing, harry - Freeform, narry sex, narry storan - Freeform, niall - Freeform, niall horan & harry styles relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are decorating for Christmas when things get a little heated. The next day Harry's mom comes for dinner but Niall decides he wants to try Harry's new Christmas present out on him. (really its just A LOT of smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

I take in a deep breath. The house smelled of cinnamon and cookies. I smile to myself and make my way to the kitchen. As I get closer to the kitchen I hear the tune of jingle bell rock. I turn the corner and laugh to myself as I see Harry swinging his hips, and his back turned to me. I walk closer, making sure he doesn't see me. I listen to him singing along to the song before wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his ear. He turns around in my arms and wraps his around my neck before kissing me. He pulls away and I pull him back to me kissing him one last time.

"What have you been doing today?" I watch as he walks over to the stove and pulls out a tray of cookies. "Well, I've been waiting for you to get here so we can decorate and cooking." He walks over to me holding out a cookie. I take it from him and moan as I take a bite, the cookie being just sweet enough without being overly sweet. He smiles at me and turns around to turn the oven off. "That's great Haz. Where'd you get the recipe?" He picks up the tray and moves it to the counter. "It's my families recipe but I made some changes." I move over to him and press my lips to his neck softly.

"Are you ready to decorate?" I laugh as I press another kiss to his neck. "Can't we do that later Haz?" I run my hand up his back and rest it on his hip squeezing lightly. He pulls a pouty lip and moves away from my touch. "Niall we've been planning to decorate today." I role my eyes at his whiney tone and pull him in to kiss him. "Okay, okay. But I get to have a little fun when we're done." He jumps up making a noise that sounds like a squeal before excitedly running to the living room. I follow him and see him struggling with boxes of decorations. "Ni, come help me." I walk over picking up two of the boxes he was struggling with.

Once every box is in the living room Harry gasps and runs to the kitchen. "Haz? What the hell are you doing?" He comes running back from the kitchen the radio in his hand. "We can't do this without Christmas music!" I laugh as he plugs in the radio and turns it up loudly. We start unpacking the boxes dancing and singing along to the music. We start with the tree putting the more unique ornaments on first. I start to rummage through one of the boxes and find a mistletoe. I smirk to myself and put it in my back pocket. Once we finish the tree Harry starts putting garland around the fire place. I take this time to move to the halls entry way.

I hang the mistletoe and make my way back to the living room. "Ni? Can you hand me the candles?" I bend down and pick up the red and green candles and hand them to him. "Hey Haz. When you're done I have something to show you." He hums in response which I know means yes. He steps done from the chair smiling at me. "Now what did you want to show me?" I smirk and grab his hand leading him back to the hall. Once we get there I turn back towards Harry and smile at him. "Oh look a mistletoe." Harry looks at me and roles his eyes. I push him up against the wall and lift my hand to his cheek. He leans down and connects our lips.

When I pull away he bites my lower lip and whines. "Wow we should have a mistletoe up more often." He sighs and leans his forehead to mine. "I have a Christmas present for you." I lean back and smile at him. "It isn't Christmas yet Haz." He leans in and kisses my nose. "I think I want to give it to you now." I laugh and pull away from him. "Shouldn't we finish decorating?" I start walking back to the living room before feeling Harry pull me back to him. "No we can do that after I give you your Christmas present." He starts pulling me back to our room and I start to think about what it could be. He has me sit on the bed before walking over to the bathroom door.

"Stay there. Get in your boxers and I'll be out in a minute." I watch as he closes the door and hear the lock click. I let myself think about what he could be planning before I start undressing myself. I sit back down and realize Harry is taking a while. "Hey Haz? You okay?" I hear some rustling inside the bathroom. "Uhh yeah I just feel a little stupid. I think this was a dumb idea." I furrow my eyebrow and clear my throat. "Why don't you just show me what you were planning to do?" I hear Harry sigh before the lock is unclicking again. "You can't laugh alright?" He's still hiding behind the bathroom door. "Of course I would never laugh at you." The door swings open and reveals Harry.

He's dressed in a sparkly Santa hat, a short, skimpy dress that looks like Santa's suit and black thigh-highs that have little bows at the top. My mouth drops as I let my eyes roam his body over again. Harry lets his head drop turning red. "I told you it was stupid." I stand up and walk over to him lifting his head up. "No. It's not stupid. It's actually really hot." Harry laughs before turning red again. "Well this was your Christmas present. You can have your way with me." I lift up my hand and trail it down Harry's body stopping at the top of the thigh-high. I grab his hand and pull him to the bed. He lays down in the center and I stand there staring at him.

He's gorgeous and I honestly couldn't ask for a better Christmas present. He whines as I stare at him and move down until I'm hovering over him. I run my thumb over his cheek while leaning into kiss him. I let my mouth trail down his jaw leaving light kisses until I reach his neck. I let my teeth graze over his sweet spot feeling him shudder beneath me. "No marks my mom's coming tomorrow." I lift my head up and smile at him. "Sure but after they leave tomorrow you're getting covered in them." He giggles and squirms a little as I trails my hands to his hips. "I wouldn't mind that but for now get on with it."

I smirk before wondering how I'm supposed to get this tight dress off of him. "Uh Haz, how am I supposed to get this thing off?" He lifts up his arm and points out a zipper that goes from the bottom to the top of the dress. I take the zipper in my hand and slowly start to undo it. Once it's completely unzipped I move the dress to the side and stare down at him my mouth going dry. He's wearing a sparkly thong that is striped a bit like a candy cane. "Wow Haz." I trail off and trace my fingers around the top of them where his hard cock is threatening to pop out. "Ni, please do something." I trace my fingers lightly across his bulge and listen to him whine.

Hands and knees Harry." He turns over shaking as he gets comfortable. "I bought new lube I wanted to try." He says moaning at the end as I cup his bulge. "It's in the bag by the bed." I lean over and grab the bottle he was talking about. I read the label and smirk. It's peppermint smelling and is supposed to have a tingling effect. I lay the bottle down beside me and grab Harry's ass squeezing it and getting a beautiful groan in response. I pull the thong down being careful to not disturb the thigh-highs. Once I get it off and thrown on the ground I spread his cheeks. "I'm gonna open you up but I think I'm going to have to get a taste of you too." Harry whines and I grin to myself before reaching over to the bottle of lube.

I flick open the bottle and my nose is instantly filled with the smell of peppermint. I put a generous amount on my fingers before moving back to Harry. I rub my finger over his hole hearing him gasp. I slowly start to push my first finger in feeling Harry release a breath once I've pushed it in to the knuckle. I let him adjust before starting to move it slowly in and out. "Ready for another love?" I lean down and press a kiss to his tail bone and run my hand down his spine. "Yeah, give me more." I start to add another finger feeling Harry tighten around them before relaxing. I press them in and out of him before curling them a bit to brush over that bundle of nerves.

He lets out a choked off cry when I hit it and continue to press into him right at that spot. He begins pressing his hips back each time I thrust my fingers forward. "God I need to get a taste of you." He whines as I take my fingers out of him and spread his cheeks apart again. I press a soft kiss to his glistening hole and his moan goes straight to my dick. I torture him a bit listening to his cries of pleasure as I lap at his hole. I nibble at his rim loving the way he seems to try to squirm away while also pushing his hips back against me. I slowly start to push my tongue into him feeling him clench around me.

I feel his arm come back and his hand laces through my hair. I continue fucking him with my tongue reaching around to tug on his cock. He's leaking precum and I can tell he's close from the noises he is making. I pull my tongue out of him still stroking his cock slowly. "How do you want to do this." I lean over his back rutting my hips against his ass and biting his ear. "However you want it." I let go of his cock and kiss down his back. I pick the lube back up and put some in my hand before stroking it over myself. I groan feeling the warm, tingly sensation the lube bottle had promised.

I stopped stroking myself knowing if I continued I wouldn't last. I move over to Harry and rub my tip over his entrance, teasing him and letting it catch on his rim. "Ni, please." His voice sounds high pitched and I can't help but chuckle when he pushes his hips back trying to get me to slip in. I smack his ass lightly loving the hiss I get as a response and the small jiggle his cheek does. "Be patient Haz." I put myself I between his cheeks and grab his hips before starting to thrust. The friction is delicious but not nearly enough to push me over the edge. "Niall." He groans and I let my tip catch at his rim again. "Beg for me."

I just barely slip the tip in waiting until he begs me to push the rest of the way in. "Please Niall. I need you. Fuck me like the whore I am." I groan at his dirty words and slowly start to push the rest of the way in. Once I'm bottomed out I moan at the tight heat surrounding me. "Ni, move." It comes out like a grunt and I slowly pull out before pushing back in. "God Haz, so tight." I start out slow and shallow trying not to hurt him. "Harder Ni." I speed up my thrusts making sure to go deeper and harder. "Yes like that, shit." I continue thrusting hard and deep making Harry's moans nonstop.

I change my angle trying to find that spot that will make him scream my name and I know I've found it when his arms give out and he's falling forward. I hold his hips tightly and continue hitting that bundle of nerves causing him let out incoherent praises to me. "Flip over Haz. Want you to ride me." We get situated to where I'm sitting up and he's holding my cock and hovering over it. He starts to slide down onto me groaning and laying his head on my shoulder. I grab his hips lifting him slightly then letting him drop back down.

He soon starts his own pace bouncing quickly and I know he's found his prostate when he screams my name. I feel myself getting close so I grab Harry's cock and stroke it in time to his thrusts getting him closer. "Fuck Ni, gonna cum." He babbles on for a few more seconds before his hips stutter and he's cumming hard over my hand. He clenches impossibly tight around me and I see stars as I start to cum myself. Once we've come down from our highs I pull out slowly apologizing at his whine of discomfort. I stand up and walk to our bathroom where I wet a washcloth to clean us up.

I walk back to our room and see Harry laying there looking quite fucked out. I wipe off his cum from my chest and walk over to him starting to wipe him off. He starts to move a bit before getting a disgusted look on his face. I almost ask what's wrong before I realize we hadn't used a condom. "Oh shit, do you want me to clean you up Haz?" I get back in between his legs and spread his cheeks. I bite my lip while watching my spunk run out of his hole. I dart my tongue out and lap up my trail of spunk. Harry whines and I shush him before thrusting my tongue into him to clean the rest of my spunk up. I spend as much time as I can nibbling and lapping away inside him until I know he can't take anymore.

Once he's cleaned up I scoot up next to him and start to cuddle next to him. He's running his fingers up and down my arm and humming softly when I remember the Christmas present I'd bought him. I jump out of bed and walk down the hall to grab the bag I'd dropped when I walked in. I get back to the room and laugh at the questioning look I get from Harry. "I got you a little present." I pull out the vibrating butt plug I'd bought earlier that day. Harry had told me he would love to try one so I thought it would be a good present. His eyes grow wide at what I was holding. "When are we going to try it?" I smirk getting the perfect idea.

*the next day before Harry's mom shows up*

I work my last finger into Harry eliciting a beautiful moan from his mouth. I pull my fingers out once I feel he's stretched enough for the plug. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He trails off into a moan when I rub the tip of the plug over his hole. "It's a great idea if you can just be quiet." I smirk as he gasps a bit when I get it all pushed into him. I stand up and help him up. He pulls his pants up and waddles a bit and I can't help but laugh.

I slip the remote that controls the vibrating plug into my pocket before walking up behind Harry. I smack his ass which causes him to moan and shoot me a glare. I chuckle a bit until I hear the door bell go off. I make my way to the door and open it revealing Harry's mom and stepdad. "Niall sweetie, how are you?" she throws her arms around me and I smile always loving when Harry's mom visited. "I'm good Anne, lovely to have you two over." I reach over and shake Robin's hand. "Where is my son at?" Anne takes her shoes off and starts walking through the living room. "Oh he's in the kitchen. Said he needed to finish dinner."

We all walk into the kitchen and smirk at Harry who looks a bit sweaty and is limping a bit. Anne walks over to him and hugs him. I can hear the wince he lets out when she squeezes him and I have to stop myself from laughing. "Are you okay darling? You look a bit ill." Harry clears his throat and stands up a bit straighter. "I'm actually just getting over the flu. Guess I still feel a little down." She makes a face that shows some sympathy. "You could've told us that. We would've put it off until you were feeling better." He lets out a shaky breath and gives a small smile. "Why don't we eat."

We all get sat down and start eating. I rub my hand over Harry's knee and look at him. He looks back at me with a glare and I give him a small smirk. I let my hand slide into my pocket and pull out the remote. I turn it onto the first level and thank god that the vibration is silent. Harry flinches a bit and closes his eyes. "Harry this is lovely." I watch as he looks up and smiles at his mom. "Thank you." He croaks out as I turn it to the second level. I watch as he crosses his legs and palms at his crotch with his hand that was laying on his leg. We sit there sharing small talk for a few before I turn the level up to three.

His breathing gets heavy and Anne looks at him concerned. "Love are you alright?" He lifts his head up to answer her when I shift the level to four. He throws his head back and bites his lip laying his hand over his stomach. I lean over making it look like I have my hand on his thigh when I'm really rubbing over his bulge. "You alright Haz? You got a stomach ache again?" He whimpers and nods as I palm over him harder. I can feel him leaking precum through his jeans and I turn the level up to five, the most powerful level. Harry jumps up and runs for the bathroom. "Shit I'm gonna be sick." I switch the plug off as I stand up and give Anne and Robin a sad look before shrugging my shoulders.

"We should go. Harry needs his rest. It was good to see you love." I walk over and hug them each before I walk them to the front door. "I'll call and check on him tomorrow. Let him know I love him." They walk out the door and I walk back to the bathroom smiling to myself. I open up the door and see Harry standing there breathing hard with red cheeks. "You twat! That was horrible!" I laugh at how pissed. "She actually believed you were sick though." I walk over to him and kiss his lips feeling him relax from my touch. "It was super hot to watch." I whisper in his ear feeling him shiver.

He begins to sink down to his knees and I run my fingers through her hair. "What are you doing?" He smirks up to me rubbing my semi through my jeans. "I'm gonna pay you back." He begins to undo the button and zip and pulls everything down in one go. He takes me into his hand stroking my shaft as he sucks my tip into his mouth. Harry had always given the best blowjobs. His mouth was always sinful, wet and warm. He begins to take me further down and hollows his cheeks. I throw my head back moaning. He pulls off me still stroking me. "Do you want to fuck my mouth?" I groan at the question and nod as he puts his mouth back around me and puts his hands behind his back.

I grab his chin and slowly start to buck my hips into his welcoming mouth. Each time I go down his throat he swallows around me maximizing my pleasure. I can feel myself getting close when I feel Harry massaging my balls. I groan and throw my head back releasing myself inside his mouth. He swallows everything I give him and licks me clean before pulling my pants back up. Once he stands up completely I pull him in to kiss me. I run my fingers through his hair smiling at him. "Merry Christmas Haz." He smiles and leans his forehead to mine. "Merry Christmas Ni." He kisses me softly and I can't help but wonder if next Christmas will be nearly as good as this one was.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's my tenth work. I didn't really know what to do but I figured I'd do some narry. Hope it's good and happy holidays!! (I'm not actually sure if this will be on here before or after Chirstmas it just depends on how busy I am.) Also I would seriously just like to say if you ever have any suggestions please don't be afraid to mention it because I really need ideas.


End file.
